Living on weed and grilled cheese sandwiches
by Temporal abnormalities
Summary: Seventeen and still in South Park.   How will the boys react when Stan does the unthinkable?   And what will happen after?   A story about the boys and the other South Park kids life in their senior year.  WARNING: Drugs, sex, parties, alcohol, violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, so this is my first South Park fic, there probably won't be any gay pairings, **  
><strong>and the boys are around 17. I'll also be putting a chapter track :)<br>There's not really any more to say. Please R&R :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter track: Fleetwood Mac - Landslide<strong>

Some say the worst feeling in the world is when a loved one passes on.  
>Some say it's guilt.<br>But imagine that your best friend is hanging in between life and death, that they did it to themselves and you didn't suspect a thing was wrong.  
>Yeah.<br>I'd say that's the worst feeling in the world.  
>Sharon was in hysterics; Randy had only just calmed her down. She was in his arms; quiet, but still shuddering with each sob stifled by his chest. Shelley wasn't there. She was at college majoring in journalism; she mustn't have known yet.<br>Kenny was outside; he'd probably smoked his whole box of cigarettes by now. I'd usually tell him off for it but tonight was under different circumstances; it calmed him down.  
>Wendy was sitting in between Cartman and I who were holding either one of her hands while she did her best to stifle her sobs. Honestly, neither one of us knew what to do for her, this was probably best.<br>Cartman stared into space, barely blinking. He hadn't said a word.  
>And I had my head resting in my free hand; I was absorbed in my thoughts, wondering why.<br>Why, why, _why _on earth would he feel the need to do this? He seemed _fine. _He seemed _happy_.  
>I could feel a headache developing and the hospital's heating wasn't helping. I placed Wendy's hand down slowly and patted it awkwardly. She looked up at me, her brown eyes brimming with tears.<br>I mustered a half-hearted smile and mouthed 'Kenny'. She nodded shortly and I headed for the entrance. Kenny was sitting on the steps with a cigarette hanging from his mouth and he stared at the lighters flame; the orange glow drawing him in like a moth to a light.  
>I plopped down next to him and he pocketed the lighter.<br>"You shouldn't smoke, you know."  
>I said after a while.<br>Kenny smirked and held the death stick in front of my face.  
>"Wanna' draw?"<br>I sighed and took it off him, holding it in my own mouth, taking a long drag.  
>He gave me a quizzical look and let out a light chuckle.<br>I coughed a few times and he pulled it from my hands.  
>I couldn't handle the smoke too well but I could see what he meant; in a way, it was calming.<br>"Alright, calm down, Smokey."  
>Kenny sniggered and he hit me on the back.<br>I took a breath of fresh air and smiled sheepishly at him.  
>"How... How is he?"<br>He ask a few moments after, his voice lowered to an almost whisper.  
>I opened my mouth to speak but then settled on taking another long breath instead.<br>We stayed silent for another moment.  
>"I don't know."<br>I whispered finally.  
>He closed his eyes and nodded solemnly.<br>I scooped some snow up from under my feet and held it to my forehead.  
>"You right?"<br>He asked.  
>"I'll be fine."<br>Kenny stood up and flicked the remainder of the cigarette into a nearby bush.  
>"C'mon."<br>He held a hand out to me.  
>I let the snow fall and took hold and he pulled me to my feet.<br>We walked back inside.  
>I sat back down in my original seat and Kenny sat himself down on the other side of me.<br>Wendy had fallen asleep, her hand still around Cartman's and he was still staring blankly into space.  
>Now I felt physically ill and my thoughts from before hit me again like a punch to the gut.<br>I didn't take Wendy's hand again; I cupped my face in both of mine and took a long breath through the cracks between my fingers. I heard a door open and my head shot up.  
>The doctor walked towards Sharon and Randy.<br>"He's stable."  
>Sharon broke in to a fresh round of tears and Randy took her in his embrace.<br>"Can we see him?"  
>He asked.<br>"Yes, but he's not conscious yet."  
>We all stood up at once and the doctor turned to us.<br>"Family only, kids."  
>We sat down slowly.<br>"K-Kyle's like f-f-family."  
>She rasped quietly through hiccoughs.<br>I averted my stare from the ground to Sharon, who was pulling herself away from Randy and taking a few deep breaths. She held out her hand to me.  
>"C'mon Kyle."<br>Randy said.  
>I stood up shakily and took Sharon's hand.<br>"You feel a bit hot, sweetie."  
>"I'm fine... Are you?"<br>She nodded.  
>Stan was stable. Meaning he was fine. He was alive.<br>For now.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi!  
>This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written for Fan Fiction.<br>I'm not too sure about the chapter track... Suggest something different if you want. :)  
>There will be some pretty heavy shit in the coming chapters; I'll put warnings on the offending ones. So please R&amp;R and enjoy. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter track: Summertime Sadness – Lana Del Rey<strong>

I hated to admit it, but I was scared.  
>Really fucking scared.<br>Sharon and I walked in after Randy.  
>She let go of my hand and went to sit by her sons head.<br>I only got just past the door way.  
>Stan was covered in tubes; he was pale and there were beeping machines everywhere.<br>Fucking everywhere.  
>Sharon was running her fingers through his thick tufts of black hair and holding his hand with her free hand. Randy rested his hand on her shoulder and looked around the room as if he was trying to keep his attention from his only son.<br>"Uh... I"  
>I stuttered.<br>Shit.  
>I couldn't do this.<br>I felt my eyes well up and I wiped them hastily on my sleeve.  
>I took a step backwards then turned around and walked out of the room.<br>I gained speed as I got closer to the exit, until I was running through the white corridors.  
>I burst out of the doors into the snow; I fell to my knees and put my head in my hands.<br>Kenny soon followed and collapsed next to me.  
>"Dude..."<br>He said through ragged breaths.  
>"I'm a smoker... Y- You can't do that..."<br>He laughed gingerly.  
>"Kyle?"<br>I took a deep breath and let my hands drop. I fell back on my ass and sprawled my legs out in front of me.  
>"There were so many tubes and cords... I mean..."<br>I took another breath.  
>Kenny wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me in for a rough hug.<br>I took another breath, doing my best to control my emotions.  
>He ended the hug with two quick thumps to my back and released me.<br>Kenny wasn't one for physical contact; this was big for him.  
>I went to stand but dizziness washed over me and I landed back on my ass.<br>"Dude!"  
>Kenny shouted.<br>"Are you alright?"  
>I recognised the symptoms; Jesus Christ, why the hell didn't I realise it before?<br>I hadn't eaten since I found out about Stan; hell, I hadn't eaten before that either.  
>I was having a diabetic attack.<br>"I need candy..."  
>I uttered.<br>Fucking hell; that must have sounded ridiculous coming from a seventeen year old.  
>But Kenny will know what's wrong.<br>"Dude, r'you having an attack?"  
>I flopped onto my back and nodded, breathing heavily.<br>"I'll get someone!"  
>"No!"<br>I rasped.  
>"Just... Something with sugar... no fucking doctors..."<br>Kenny rolled his eyes and propped me up against the railing.  
>He scoured through his pockets and pulled out a five dollar bill.<br>"I'll be back."  
>Within about twenty seconds, Kenny was back with a can of Mountain Dew.<br>He cracked it open and handed it to me.  
>I seized it in shaking hands and took a large gulp. I took a breath and went back for another mouthful.<br>"Better?"  
>Kenny asked, now sitting beside me.<br>I nodded.  
>"Thanks."<br>"Fucking hell man, when was the last time you ate?"  
>I thought back.<br>"Lunch yesterday."  
>I took another sip.<br>"You need to start looking after yourself..."  
>I smiled sheepishly.<br>Kenny furrowed his brow and punched me in the arm.  
>"Dude, I'm being fucking serious!"<br>"Ouch..."  
>I rubbed my arm.<br>That was gonna bruise.  
>"C'mon."<br>He stood up and held a hand out to me.  
>"Let's go inside."<br>I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.  
>I finished my drink, threw it in a nearby trash can and we walked inside together.<br>I lowered myself into my original chair and Kenny flopped down next to me.  
>Wendy was awake and fiddling with her phone; her cheeks were red and blotchy.<br>This was still too weird.  
>He's not dead, I should be relieved, but he's the one I'd talk to in a situation like this;<br>I needed him.  
>I looked over to Cartman who still hadn't moved.<br>"C-Cartman?"  
>No reply.<br>"Cartman?"  
>"What, J-Jew?"<br>His voice was high and sounded as if it were about to crack.  
>"Dude... Are you alright?"<br>"I'm f-f-fine."  
>He sniffed.<br>I sighed and pulled out my phone.  
>Craig, Clyde, Bebe, Butters, Jimmy and more; all of them asking about Stan.<br>I replied to each and every one of them with two words:  
>He's alive.<br>I turned my phone off afterwards; I didn't want a flood of messages.  
>I rubbed my eyes and yawned, it seemed that the exhaustion from today had finally hit me.<br>It was about half an hour before Randy walked out of Stan's room.  
>He stood before us and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.<br>"The doctor doesn't think anyone else should go in to see Stan tonight..."  
>Carman and Kenny shot out of their seats abruptly.<br>"WHAT?"  
>They shouted in unison, both breathing heavily.<br>"It wasn't our decision, boys. The doctor says to wait until tomorrow at least... For his best interest."  
>Wendy sniffed and we all diverted our attention her way.<br>"Is he conscious?"  
>It was silent for a moment.<br>"Kind of. He'll open his eyes for a few seconds then fall back to sleep."  
>Cartman and Kenny sat back down.<br>"Do you kids need a ride home?"  
>"I can do that, Mr. Marsh. It's probably best if you stay here."<br>I stood up and pulled the keys to my Ford Laser from my pocket.  
>"Oh... Thanks Kyle."<br>I mustered a half-hearted smile in reply.  
>He turned around and returned to the hospital room.<br>"C'mon, guys."  
>I headed towards the door and the guys followed.<br>I stopped and turned around; Wendy was still sitting in her chair.  
>"Wends, c'mon. You're not walking at this time of night by yourself."<br>"My house is out of the way... I don't want to put you out."  
>I rolled my eyes at her excuse.<br>"We're in South Park, Wendy. _Nothing's _out of the way."  
>She laughed delicately and walked with us out to my little yellow bomb.<br>The back door on the passenger's side was a flat maroon colour and didn't open from the outside.  
>I unlocked my door with the key, leant over and unlocked the passengers door, unlocked the door behind me and got in, slamming it shut after me.<br>Cartman got in behind me and Wendy got in the passenger's side and forced the maroon door open for Kenny; she'd been in my car before, she knew the drill.  
>I started the car and headed for Wendy's house.<br>I turned the radio on to some local channel that played crappy music from the seventies; it filled the awkward silence.  
>"And now here's a song we all remember, two local boys scored a million points to this one while playing guitar hero around seven years back, I wonder where they are now... Anyway, here's Kansas"<br>"Once I rose above the noise and confusion, just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion,"  
>I tightened my grip on the gearstick.<br>"I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high,"  
>I felt a warm hand cup over my cold one.<br>"You alright?"  
>Wendy asked, her voice almost a whisper.<br>"Yeah... Yeah, I'm alright. You?"  
>She nodded and kept her hand on mine. It calmed me just to know that she was there.<br>The song finished as I pulled into her driveway.  
>"Thanks, Kyle. I'll see you guys around."<br>She got out and slammed the door shut. It had a habit of popping open while on the road.  
>She ran inside holding herself tight and I reversed out.<br>"Are you guys coming back to mine?"  
>"Yeah, I will."<br>Kenny said.  
>"Me too."<br>Cartman followed quietly.  
>The static from the radio was aggravating my headache so I turned it off without the argument I usually received from the other two.<br>The rest of the ride home was silent except for the occasional sniff from a nose running like a faucet.  
>It was ridiculous to have a car without heating in Colorado, but this was all I could afford.<br>Dad's car was in the driveway so I parked on the curb and rested my head on the steering wheel.  
>It must have been about two minutes before Cartman spoke, pulling me back into reality.<br>"Kyle? What the hell are you doing?"  
>"Oh, um..."<br>I stuttered.  
>"Nothing, I just- lock the doors when you get out."<br>I slammed the door and headed inside, Cartman and Kenny followed.  
>I walked through the living room and into the bathroom. I grabbed two aspirin from the medicine cupboard and stuck my head under the running tap to get a mouthful of water. I returned to the living room and Kenny and Cartman had already made themselves comfortable playing Xbox.<br>I flopped in between the two and watched them play 'Need for Speed' for a while before drifting off.

* * *

><p>I cuddled up against the chubby body. I must be in mom's bed. I opened my eyes slowly to be greeted by a dark room; light crept in through the curtains. I saw red.<br>Not just red, a red parker.  
>I was cuddling up to Cartman.<br>"GAH!"  
>I let out a yelp and flipped off the couch.<br>I thrashed around on the floor, tangled up in a blanket mom must have thrown over us during the night.  
>I sat up and wiped the sweat from my brow.<br>"Dude, the fuck?"  
>Cartman mumbled.<br>"Fucking blankets, man."  
>He rolled over and went back to sleep.<br>I kicked the fleecy prison from my body and sauntered to the kitchen.  
>Mom, Dad and Ike were sitting at the table.<br>"Afternoon, Bubbi."  
>"Afternoon?"<br>I murmured, pulling my fingers through the back of my 'fro.  
>"Do you boys want some lunch?"<br>Dad asked.  
>"Uh..."<br>I returned to the living room and shook the other two awake.  
>"Lunch?"<br>Kenny sat up and hugged his legs to his chest, yawning.  
>"We should go to the hospital."<br>He mumbled through his hood; he was wearing it how he used to in elementary school.  
>"Yeah, I'm not really hungry, you guys."<br>Cartman stood up and stretched.  
>I shuffled back into the kitchen.<br>"Me and the guys are going to the hospital. I don't know when we'll be back."  
>"I love you, bubbi."<br>"Love you too, Ma."  
>I dowsed my clothes in deodorant, not bothering to get changed and we all headed out to the car.<br>The short drive felt like forever and when we arrived, we raced inside and skidded to a halt at reception.  
>The reception raised her eyebrows and stared over the rim of her glasses at us.<br>I don't blame her; we must have looked a fucking mess.  
>"We're looking for Stan... Marsh."<br>She turned to the computer next to her and typed something in.  
>"He's been moved."<br>We waited a moment thinking she'd say more.  
>"Where the hell to?"<br>Cartman shouted abruptly.  
>I nudged him hard in the ribs and smiled sheepishly at her.<br>She furrowed her brow and began to type again.  
>"Room 106, ward 2."<br>We turned and headed down the hall.  
>"Thank you!"<br>I called.  
>She continued to frown as she pushed her glasses back up her nose with her hooker red index finger.<br>We walked as fast as we could without breaking into a run and checked each number as we went.  
>100, 102, 104, 106...<br>"This one!"  
>Kenny exclaimed.<br>We burst through the door into a dark room.  
>Stan was propped up on his bed playing his archaic Gameboy colour.<br>He seemed so calm, like nothing had happened.  
>It pissed me off.<br>"Dude! What the fuck?"  
>I shouted.<br>I stormed towards him and Kenny and Cartman exchanged looks.  
>He sat the game on his bedside table and looked me right in the eyes.<br>"What?"  
>"What?"<br>I scoffed.  
>"That's all you can say? You go completely off the radar, try to kill yourself, and all you can say is what?"<br>"Du-"  
>"You could have died, Stan! What the fuck were you thinking?"<br>I slammed my hand down on the foot of the bed, breathing heavily.  
>"Dude, I didn't try to kill myself."<br>He said tranquilly.  
>"Wh-what?"<br>"I didn't try to kill myself; I didn't go off the radar, either. I was sick."  
>"But then... Why did, I mean... I-"<br>I stuttered.  
>"I had a fever and I freaked out and took too many pills. That was all."<br>I opened my mouth then settled on taking a large breath instead.  
>"Well I'm glad you didn't do it on purpose, dude."<br>Kenny said, coming up from behind me and sitting on the end of Stan's bed.  
>"Yeah, man."<br>Cartman added, pulling up a chair.  
>I let go of the bed and looked at the palm of my throbbing hand.<br>Awesome. It was already bruising.  
>"Have you called Wendy?"<br>I mumbled.  
>"Er, no... I should probably get around to that."<br>Stan rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.  
>"Yeah, she's worried about you... Listen, I'll be back in a moment."<br>"Alright, dude."  
>He smiled at me and I returned it half-heartedly. I closed the door behind me and leaned against the corridor's wall.<br>Stan's story seemed plausible, but I had a feeling he wasn't letting us in on the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! **  
><strong>This chapter's a bit short and I don't have a chapter track... <strong>  
><strong>But y'know, I'd appreciate some reviews sometime... :3<strong>

* * *

><p>It was going to be my story all along if I was found, thank fuck the people in this town were stupid enough to believe it.<br>Felt sick. Got delirious. Freaked out. Took too many pills.  
>Even the doctors were buying it.<br>I told Wendy the same story.  
>She was just glad I wasn't suicidal, I guess.<br>She showed how relieved she was with some pretty fantastic hospital bed sex.  
>We hadn't fucked in ages.<br>It was awesome.  
>Mom cried when I told her and Dad got some colour back in his face.<br>The guys seemed relieved, but when I say the guys, I'm not counting Kyle.  
>He could see that I wasn't telling the truth, that Jew can always see right through me.<br>He'll come back later by himself, I know he will.  
>And he'll confront me.<br>I'll try to lie but he'll get it out of me eventually.  
>Because I can't lie to my super best friend.<br>Even lying to Mom and Dad is easier than lying to Kyle Broflovski.  
>I sighed and slumped down the uncomfortable bed.<br>I know I should tell someone but it'll make me feel worse, they'll think I'm a fucking pussy.  
>But it's getting harder and harder to hide.<br>My grades are dropping, my body's a mess, my room has the stench of smoke, vodka and vomit, the scars.  
>The fucking scars.<br>They're the hardest thing to hide.  
>I had a few go to excuses;<br>Fell into a rose bush, playing with Sparky, indentations from tight wristbands,  
>But people were getting suspicious, especially Kyle, so I moved up to more discreet areas like my gut and thighs.<br>I picked up the Gameboy from the bedside table and continued my game.  
>Chinpokémon.<br>One of the only things that would bring me close to happiness.  
>It sounds stupid but I don't care.<br>Running around and listening to that 8-bit music, it was my solution to cutting.  
>For a while, anyways.<br>Right now, I couldn't even remember what my goal was; I was so fucking tired.  
>I saved and shut the console off, sitting it back in its original position.<br>I rolled onto my gut and pulled the blanket over my head.  
>It smelt of hospital.<br>I closed my eyes and eventually escaped my thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey there. **  
><strong>Not much to say. <strong>  
><strong>Reviews are appreciated. <strong>  
><strong>Please? :3<strong>

* * *

><p>I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, my hand rested on the door.<br>Yeah, I was nervous; I didn't know how he'd react.  
>I pushed the door open with more force than intended and stumbled into the room.<br>Stan's leg was hanging out from under the blanket and he was snoring.  
>I smiled at the sight and sat down on a chair in the corner of the room.<br>My eyelids were getting heavy; I don't think I've had a proper sleep since Stan's been in here.  
>He'd probably be asleep for a while, anyway.<br>It wouldn't hurt to close my eyes for just a few minutes...

When I woke up I had a blanket over me and there was no light seeping through the blinds.  
>I turned lazily towards the clock on the wall above the door.<br>Eight o'clock.  
>Shit.<br>I kicked the blanket off and sat up straight.  
>Stan was propped upright with his macbook on his lap.<br>He looked over to me and smiled.  
>"Nice to see you awake."<br>I ran my fingers through the back of my 'fro... Where the hell was my hat?  
>I looked down next the chair where my head was resting.<br>I leaned over the edge and picked it up from the ground, pulling it low over my ginger mass of curls.  
>"Uh, yeah... Stan, listen..."<br>His face dropped. I think he knew what I was going to ask about.  
>"I don't want you to take this the wrong way or anything, but being completely honest... I don't think this was an accident."<br>Stan cocked his head to the side and looked at me innocently, losing his downcast expression from a few seconds ago.  
>"You don't think what was an accident?"<br>I stood up and walked over to the foot of the bed.  
>"C'mon, dude. You know what I'm talking about."<br>He looked away from me and down to the computer, which seemed to become ten times more interesting in the last couple of seconds.  
>"I-I don't know what you're talking about."<br>He stuttered, barely audible.  
>"Stan..."<br>I sighed.  
>He closed the computer slowly.<br>"Yeah... Yeah, I did it. Are you happy?"  
>His tone become more aggressive and he slammed the computer on the bedside table.<br>"Are you fucking happy? You've discover my secret, congratu-fucking-lations, Kyle."  
>My mouth fell ajar slightly and I looked to the floor; I didn't really know where to look.<br>"Why?"  
>Was all I could muster.<br>His expression softened at the tone of my voice.  
>"I couldn't do it anymore... I <em>can't <em>do it anymore."  
>That right there.<br>Thathit me hard.  
>"Why haven't you told anyone, we just want to help you, Stan, I mean-"<br>"-NO!"  
>He slammed his fist down on the bed.<br>"I'm not having them- I'm not having ANYONE think I'm a fucking pussy!"  
>I slammed my already bruised hand down, grasping the foot of the bed.<br>God dammit.  
>I squeezed my eyes and mouth shut tight for a second, holding the yelp in my throat.<br>I regained myself and continued.  
>"Dude, no one's gonna think you're a pussy!"<br>Stan scoffed.  
>"Look at where we are dude. Yeah they are."<br>I drew a deep breath and sunk into a chair closer to his head.  
>"Have you been cutting again?"<br>I asked after a while.  
>"What do you mean 'again'?"<br>"Stan..."  
>"Fine. I did it before but I haven't been lately."<br>I sighed and rubbed the palm of my hand.  
>"Dude, you must think I'm really fucking stupid."<br>Stan shifted uncomfortably.  
>"Show me your legs."<br>He shook his head.  
>"Why? If you have nothing to hide, why can't you show me?"<br>He pushed the blanket down slowly and stood in front of me. He pulled up his hospital gown to reveal a pair of boy-leg Simpsons jocks and his pale legs.  
>The scars started light around his knees and darkened and you moved up his body; the freshest being on his stomach.<br>The sight of it made me feel physically ill; I wanted to cry and honestly, I didn't know why.  
>Maybe it was knowing that my friend was so unhappy with himself that he could do this.<br>Maybe it was just knowing that he did it.  
>I was right again.<br>But I sure as hell wished I wasn't.  
>He dropped the gown.<br>"Y-You're not gonna tell anyone... Are you?"  
>I held my forearm and rubbed it up and down.<br>"You need help, Stan."  
>His expression darkened.<br>"You can't tell. Do you realise what this'll do to my parents?"  
>He grasped either arm of my chair and moved in close.<br>"It'll _destroy _them."  
>I pushed him out of my face and stood.<br>"You're _destroying_ yourself!"  
>He opened his mouth to retort but froze at the sound of the door creaking open.<br>"Erm... H- have I come at a bad time, fellers?"  
>We shifted from our defensive stances in unison.<br>"No, Butters. Your timing was perfect."  
>I said wryly.<br>"I was just leaving."  
>Stan looked at me for a moment, almost like he was pleading me to stay.<br>I didn't blame him; even just fifteen minutes alone with Butters could drain anyone.  
>"Well, um, I- I'll see you around, Kyle"<br>I stormed out the door without another word.  
>I didn't feel tearful over the situation anymore.<br>I was fuming.  
>Fucking fuming.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I got in my car and shoved the key in the ignition. I turned it and the vehicle made a sickly putting sound.  
>Then a bang.<br>I turned it again and this time there was a whirring.  
>I turned it again.<br>More whirring.  
>I jumped out and slammed the door with more force than necessary.<br>"SON OF A BITCH!"  
>I kicked the door hard and dinted it.<br>"FUCKING HELL."  
>This time I aimed my kick towards the tyre.<br>The tyre was harder than the door.  
>"GOD DAMMIT."<br>I dropped to my ass and held my foot.  
>"Fuck."<br>I _really _had to start thinking before abusing inanimate objects.  
>I stood and locked the car (like anyone would want to steal it anyway) and limped down the road.<br>The cold wind was growing stronger so I pulled my parker tight around my body.  
>I know I shouldn't have been like that with Stan, especially with the state he's in, but he was being ridiculous.<br>I stopped for a moment and considered going back.  
>"Fuck it."<br>I said to myself and kept limping down the snow caked foot path.  
>The one time I don't bring my phone with me...<p>

About an hour later I walked through the door, my fingers numb through my gloves and my nose running like a faucet. It usually wouldn't have taken me this long but with an impending blizzard and what I was sure was a broken toe, my usual time was hindered.  
>My parents were huddled together on the couch with a blanket over them watching a movie.<br>"Kyle bubbi, where have you been?"  
>Mom asked.<br>"At the hospital, my car broke down, had to walk."  
>"Well, why didn't you call us, Kyle?"<br>Dad interjected.  
>I wedged my hand under my ushanka and ran my fingers through my hair awkwardly.<br>"I left my phone at home..."  
>Dad rolled his eyes.<br>"How's Stan going?"  
>Mom changed the subject.<br>"He's a fucking dickhead, that's how he's going."  
>I mumbled under my breath as I pulled my hand out from under my hat.<br>"WhatwhatWHAT?"  
>"Uh, I mean, nothing. I'm going to bed."<br>I limped as quickly as I could up to my room, so I was out of sight before they realised what I said and decided to shout the house down.  
>I still had a lingering headache from the other night so instead of working on the ever-growing pile of homework that resided on my desk, I flopped onto my bed; fully dressed and damp from the snow, and fell into a light sleep.<p>

CRASH!  
>I woke with a start to the sound of heavy wind. I got on my knees and looked out the window.<br>A large tree had been blown over and was sprawled across the road.  
>I lay back down, peeled off my wet parker and attempted to kick off my pants.<br>My foot throbbed painfully as I pulled them from around my ankle. I threw the green jeans across the room and examined it. It was swollen and tender; even my sheets agitated it.  
>I shifted around under my covers, being careful not to bump the huge red and black lump that was my foot and once I was in the least awkward position I could manage, I fell into a restless dream...<p>

He was falling.  
>The longer he fell for, the more time slowed down.<br>Until he was frozen just before the ground.  
>The ground was white, just like the rest of the current environment and Stan looked peaceful.<br>His limbs were higher up than the rest of his body and his eyes were closed; not like he was sleeping more like he was...  
>I flew down slowly from the large block of white I was standing on; I had to know for sure.<br>I tried to get close to him but an invisible force field, only becoming a transparent purple when I touched it, sent me flying across the bland scenery.  
>"He's drifting away from you..."<br>A chorus of metallic voices sounded.  
>I stood and sprinted towards him.<br>This time the bubble was bigger and pushed me back farther.  
>"He needs your help..."<br>I stood again and ran for him.  
>Again, the bubble was even bigger and pushed me back even farther.<br>"Don't leave him..."  
>This time I stayed down.<br>"WELL THEN FUCKING LET ME GET TO HIM IF HE NEEDS ME!"  
>I shouted into nothingness.<br>"Try!"  
>"I FUCKING AM!"<br>I attempted to stand but my body was paralysed.  
>"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"<p>

I shot up and rolled straight off the side of my bed, my sore foot thumping to the floor.  
>My eyes streamed and I held my mouth shut tight, doing the best I could not to let out the painful yelp that resided in the back of my throat.<br>I was sticky and sweaty and the room span around me, making me feel like I was going to puke.  
>I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled my knees up against my chest.<br>I lay on my floor in the foetal position for a while until:  
>BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP.<br>My alarm.  
>I used the small amount of energy I had left to stretch my arm over to the power point and yank out the only cord in there, causing my alarm to shut off.<br>I curled back up, not bothering to get back into bed, let alone get up to go to school.  
>My head hurt, my stomach churned, my foot throbbed, and if I stood up, I could just tell that I was going to pass out.<br>I pulled my blanket from my bed and took a sharp breath of air as it scraped my foot.  
>I wrapped myself up tight and shielded my eyes from the light that was beginning to seep through the cracks in my curtains.<br>Today was just _not _going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **  
><strong>So, I'm not too sure if I like this chapter, not my best work... <strong>  
><strong>Tell me what you think :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, well, um, I don't think-"  
>Bebe giggled.<br>"Shut up and fuck me."  
>She flopped onto her bed and pulled the young blonde down with her.<br>"Um, Bebe, I really-"  
>She ripped his pants down and he let out a small squeak.<br>"Bebe!"  
>She rolled over so she was on top and sat up, shooting the boy a mischievous grin. She pulled the tight blue tank top from over her head, revealing a skimpy pink polka dotted bra.<br>"I just- Oh my!"  
>She smashed her lips against his and he didn't fight it; instead the young blonde embraced it, closing his eyes and grabbing a handful of her curly mane.<br>She let out a moan of pleasure before releasing him, only for a moment to undo her bra and hurl it across the room.  
>The boy followed suit, first unbuttoning his shirt with care, then after catching Bebe's quizzical expression, ripping it the rest of the way down.<br>She smirked and he returned the expression, somewhat more awkwardly than the female.  
>"You're so innocent..."<br>She murmured before pulling his face in to meet hers once more.  
>"But I can change that."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey there!  
>Thank you so much to NoseBridgePinch for reviewing, I really appreciate it!<br>So this is the start of my side story, it'll pop up sometimes and it will eventually link in with the boy's story.  
>And before anyone mentions it, you're not supposed to know who the boy is... Well not just yet, anyway. ;)<br>The side story was originally going to be about Craig, but this makes more sense... There's a possibility Craig could come into it though.  
>I have the old chapter with Craig finished, just say if you're interested in reading it and I'll put it up :)<strong>


End file.
